O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: UA-Baseada na obra de Emily Brontë. A clássica história de amor e vingança protagonizando Naraku e Kikyou. Outros personagens do anime deverão aparecer,mais detalhes na fic!Por favor venha dar uma olhadinha! "Nossas almas são iguais,nós somos um"
1. Capítulo Um

Olá a todos !

Essa história é inspirada na obra literária de Emily Brontë – _Wuthering Heights _- ( Conhecida em português como "_O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_") . Os personagens aqui usados pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi, criadora do mangá Inuyasha.

Sim, essa fic é **UA** ( Universo Alternativo), por isso , peço para que não se guiem pela história do animê porque eu apenas utilizei os personagens, muitas vezes até suas personalidades não irão condizer às do animê .

Para aqueles que nunca leram o livro em que me inspiro, não será difícil compreender a fanfic, não se preocupem. Tentarei fazer com que não pareça apenas uma cópia da original , devo acrescentar muitas coisas minhas e apenas a base será a mesma. Espero que apreciem tanto quanto eu essa adaptação à um clássico da literatura inglesa.

E para aqueles que já leram ou já assistiram a alguma versão no cinema ou na televisão, espero que possam matar a saudade de uma das mais belas histórias de amor já escritas encarnada pelos nossos queridos personagens de Inuyasha !

Para encerrar, devo acrescentar uma última observação : Não se fixem ao parentesco que alguns personagens possuem no anime, pensem que essa é uma história a parte. Ou então , que nossos queridos personagens estão interpretando outros personagens !

Boa leitura !

Por favor , mandem-me _**reviews**_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um <strong>

As noites não poderiam ser mais frias do que as daquele inverno . Era certo que ,naquela propriedade, era de costume os ventos gélidos passarem pelas árvores altas e de folhagem escura fazendo-as bailarem em sincronia . Mesmo em alguns dias de verão – geralmente os últimos – uma fina camada branca de gelo já caía feito cortina sobre a relva ainda verde. Não era atoa que chamavam aquele lugar de _Wuthering Heights_ , ou seja, Tempestuosas Colinas . Fora lá que ele crescera .

Podia lembrar-se de cada momento que lá vivera com todos os detalhes mais minuciosos , mas mesmo as mais belas lembranças doíam como farpas atravessando o seu peito, atormentavam-no durante o sono, porque cada uma delas faziam-no arcar com seu maior fardo , o que o acompanhava há anos …

"_Kikyou Heathcliff e Naraku Heathcliff"_ estava gravado na cabeceira de madeira da cama do quarto onde ele passava as noites, e não só em certa parte, mas em toda ela. Estava riscado parecia a canivete, várias e várias vezes . Fora uma adolescente que há alguns anos , no calor de sua paixão juvenil, escrevera em todos os cantos no intuito de jamais esquecer-se.

Ele passava seus dedos nos nomes riscados, seus olhos da cor do sangue tornavam-se pesarosos e nostálgicos .

- Kikyou , como você foi cruel ! Como pôde me deixar ? Por que não vem me visitar à noite ? Por que , Kikyou ? - Jogava-se na cama e apertando os seus lençóis , perguntava às paredes indignado.

Por trás da espessa porta de madeira escura, uma menina escutava aquelas perguntas que soavam chorosas e em seu olhar castanho claro era possível enxergar a enorme confusão , ainda mais ao ouvir o nome que aquele homem pronunciava .

Imediatamente descia as escadas , pisando forte em cada degrau, e ao chegar à enorme sala cujas paredes eram revestidas de pedras cinzentas, mais adiante, enfrente a enorme lareira encontrava seu primo sentado em uma enorme poltrona revestida a couro .

- Hakudoushi ! - Ela gritava seu nome e , sem pensar, atirava-se diante ele , repousando suas mãos sobre os joelhos do jovem pálido , tão lânguido para seus dourados quinze anos – Por que o monstro de seu pai falava o nome de minha mãe no quarto ? Quem aquele louco pensa que é para falar de minha mãe com tanta intimidade ?

- Então não sabe ? - O rapaz perguntou com a voz fraca – Meu pai e sua mãe amavam-se, Sango …

- Mentira ! Como se atreve a falar tal disparate ? - Ela gritou,levantando-se imediatamente. - Onde está meu cavalo ? Quero partir agora mesmo !

- Sango , você não pode … - Antes que terminasse, teve um acesso de tosse que o impediu de continuar a falar.

Espirituosa e intensa, a menina correu em direção à cozinha, onde seu outro primo, filho do falecido irmão de sua mãe, estava sentado em um banco , com as mãos sobre a mesa , talvez perdido em divagações. Não reparou nele , estava tão desesperada para alcançar a porta que jamais notaria qualquer outra coisa. Teve a desagradável surpresa de descobrir que estava trancada naquela casa quando tentou abri-la, ainda fez força e esmurrou a porta mas de nada adiantou.

- Miroku Earnshaw ! Abra esta porta agora ! - Falou em tom de ordem.

- Não sou seu criado , Sango Linton ! - Ele respondeu, ríspido – Vá para o diabo você e esse Hakudoushi maricas que está para bater as botas ! - E foi praguejando que o rapaz , não antes de esmurrar a mesa, levantou-se e deu as costas para ela .

A garota, desesperada, correu até a sala novamente, passando por seu primo doente sem sequer notar o olhar de susto que o pobre lhe direcionara. Atirou-se sobre a porta , esmurrando-a , arranhando-a e gritando incessantemente por socorro .

- Sango, pare com isso ! - Hakudoushi, cambaleante, andou até a jovem e tocou seus ombros tentando contê-la – Se continuar, vai apenas enfurecer meu pai , e acredite, não irá gostar de vê-lo sobre efeito da ira ! Recomponha-se, não poderá sair daqui até que amanheça …

- Idiota, é culpa sua ! Vim aqui somente para vê-lo só porque está doente ! Meu pai está morrendo ! Seu pai pode ser tão cruel a ponto de não permitir que eu me despeça da única pessoa que me resta ? - Ela sacodia-se , tentando afastar as mãos do primo de si .

- Não , Sango ! Só poderá sair daqui depois que casar-se comigo ! - Ele tentou falar mais firme.

- Então … - A menina arregalou os olhos dando-se conta – Quando convenceu-me a vir visitá-lo , conversando comigo debaixo da grande árvore, já sabia que seu pai me trancaria aqui ?

- Sim, Sango … - O rapaz assumiu seu tom covarde de rotina e baixou o olhar.

- Ora seu … - Repentinamente, uma brasa forte se ascendeu naqueles olhos – Então é igual ou pior de que seu pai, faz jus ao sangue que carrega em suas veias! Bastardo !

E foi assim que ela o derrubou sobre o tapete de pele daquela sala , e sem demora já estava montada sobre o rapaz inerte, recheando-o de murros e pragas que vomitava aos berros , talvez se seu outro primo não tivesse tentado impedi-la a segurar seus punhos , ela provavelmente mataria o filho do homem que a enojava.

- Hakudoushi Heathcliff ! Eu o amava até então , agora sua presença me enoja ! - Disse com lágrimas nos olhos, depois de empurrar o outro que tentava segurá-la , permaneceu sobre o menino mas não mais o batia, apertava o tapete apenas e gemia de desgosto.

- Ele me obrigou ! Não sabe o que teria me feito se eu recusasse a sua ordem ! Você não entende? Tenha dó de mim, querida prima ! Não vê que estou doente ? Sabe o que meu pai me diz todas as noites , antes de dormir ? Que serei um afortunado se sobreviver até a próxima primavera ! - Ofegante e com o canto dos lábios ensanguentados devido às bofetadas que levara, o menino fazia um esforço para expressar-se, mas em meio as palavras tinha acessos de tosses.

- É um covarde, Hakudoushi ! Um covarde ! Lamentava seu pai ter nos separado quando crianças, na época em que viera morar em Thrush Cross Grange conosco logo após a morte de sua mãe, mas hoje me é um alívio saber que não tive de dividir minha saborosa infância com um verme rastejante como você !

Ouvindo as palavras amargas da jovem, Hakudoushi desabou em prantos como de costume fazia quando era contrariado ou quando alguém falava qualquer coisa que não lhe soasse como um mimo, em seguida dava início à sua cena de tosses e espasmos como se com aquilo quisesse implorar para que os presentes tivessem pena de si . Assistindo à aquele quadro deplorável, Miroku Earnshaw que já havia encostado-se na parede, cruzava os braços e bufava. No fundo até apreciara a surra que Sango dera no lânguido Hakudoushi, e talvez até se arrependera de tê-la impedido a dar continuidade . Apesar dos ares de superioridade que a jovem tinha, Miroku simpatizava com ela. Apenas a tratava com grosserias devido ao escárnio com que ela ria por ele não saber ler.

- Mas o que está havendo nesta casa ? Aprecio o silêncio sossegado, parem já com este escarcéu ou cada um terá o castigo que merece! - A figura sombria finalmente pôs-se presente naquela sala, seus longos cabelos negros e ondulados estavam bagunçados e debaixo de seus olhos escarlate, fundas olheiras se mostravam , parecia que o homem não descansava há anos. Vestia uma capa negra e em uma das mãos trazia uma lamparina. - Hakudoushi,recomponha-se ! Já me é vergonhoso demais ter que fitá-lo todos os dias, ao menos uma vez em sua vida mostre-se como um homem e não uma menina assustada! Onde já se viu , apanhar de uma mulher ? Devo ter sido amaldiçoado pelos céus ao ter colocado-o no mundo, criatura infeliz !

Antes que o menino pudesse manifestar talvez uma súplica para que o pai não o punisse , Sango levantou-se e em dois pulos já estava diante de seu algoz, encarando-o nos olhos em fúria. Não demonstrava receio algum, mas uma persistente força de espírito sem limites.

- Deixe-me sair ! Preciso ver meu pai , depois disso caso-me com Hakudoushi, apesar de aparentar ser um inútil ainda o amo de alguma forma !

- Não, senhorita Linton. Desta casa só sairá para ver seu querido papai depois que Hakudoushi lhe puser uma aliança no dedo. - A voz dele soava grave e natural , não demonstrando destoar em instante algum.

- Meu pai está morrendo, será que não entende ? - A garota apelou – O senhor não tem piedade, não tem coração ?

- Pouco me importa se seu odioso pai morre . Me seria gratificante se mesmo do outro lado ele continuasse em eterna agonia ! Não me venha com sentimentalismos, meu coração há muito faleceu, e com ele, qualquer piedade que ainda habitasse em mim fora junto. Vai passar a noite aqui e o caso está encerrado ! - Ao terminar as palavras duras, passou pelo lado da menina sem dar-se o trabalho de fitá-la outra vez ,encaminhou-se à porta, dois passos antes de alcançá-la , ouviu algumas batidas , abriu-a e deparou-se com uma velha conhecida. - Ora, veja se não é Kaede ! Veio ver se sua senhorita está bem ? Ela foi bem acolhida, pode ver com seus próprios olhos – Em um meio sorriso escarninho, abriu mais a porta de modo que a senhora de semblante desesperado entrou em passos largos e ao avistar a menina de quem cuidava, correu ao seu abraço . Naraku lançou apenas um olhar à Miroku antes de sair da enorme casa e trancá-la por fora outra vez.

- Kaede, minha ama ! Eu fui uma tola ! - Sango dizia entre soluços – Jamais deveria tê-la desobedecido ! Agora não poderei me despedir de meu pai que está em seu leito de morte ! Ele há de me odiar para toda a eternidade em seu sepulcro !

- Oh, não diga isso, senhorita Linton! Seu pai ainda vive, e com certeza resistirá até poder vê-la novamente ! - A senhora afagava os cabelos de sua senhorita.

- Vou acompanhá-las ao quarto . - Miroku disse, segurando as duas mulheres, uma por cada braço. - Subam as escadas .

Hakudoushi, arrastou-se até a poltrona onde costumava ficar em um ócio sem fim, sem mais dizeres apenas acomodou-se enfrente a lareira onde seu olhar se perdia . Nesse tempo, o primo Earnshaw encaminhou as duas para o quarto, coincidentemente o mesmo onde Naraku antes estava, e enquanto as duas olhavam ao redor , uma com ar de curiosidade e a outra de nostalgia, o jovem fechou a porta, trancando-a por fora e puxou um banco ao qual encostou na porta e sentou-se . Quando deram-se conta, Sango jogou-se sentada na cama com as mãos sobre o rosto e Kaede bateu na porta tentando alcançar os ouvidos do jovem.

- Miroku ! Escute-me, provavelmente nem lembre-se de minha pessoa, mas eu o conheci pequeno, vi também o que este maldito Naraku Heathcliff fez ao seu pai ! Ele arruinou-o , e graças a ele também, hoje você não é um jovem instruído e vive as custas dele como um criado ! Não deve ajudá-lo ! Sei que não é um perverso como ele e que tem bom coração, por isso, deixe-nos ir !

- Cale-se ! - O rapaz gritou – O que sabe sobre mim ? Meu pai era um bêbado que me espancava todas as noites ! Por pouco não me matou em uma de suas infindáveis noitadas de bebedeira ! Podem gritar, urrar, que não irei desobedecer as ordens do Senhor Heathcliff ! Passarão a noite aí dentro !

Vendo que o jovem era um cego devoto de Naraku, a senhora suspirou, encostando a testa sobre a porta e fechando os olhos. Buscou calma antes de mais uma vez tentar confortar Sango, quando virou-se para a menina avistou-a vidrada na cabeceira de madeira da cama, passando a mão por ela. Ao aproximar-se e sentar ao lado da jovem, notou que o dedo juvenil contornava escrituras riscadas a lâmina por toda a cabeceira.

- Kaede, uma vez você me disse que trabalhou nesta propriedade durante muitos anos... Não foi ?

- Sim, senhorita Linton. Boa parte de meus anos passei aqui em Wuthering Heights … - Falava ao fitar aquela cabeceira, e seu semblante entristecido não negava que provavelmente a idosa lembrasse de algo ao ver aquelas escrituras .

- Então, se trabalhou aqui como criada e conheceu minha mãe, diga-me a verdade – Sango virou-se para Kaede, esbarrando os olhares – É verdade que minha mãe amou esse monstro? Minha mãe e Naraku Heathcliff tiveram um romance ?

Kaede baixou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior. Era um assunto tão doloroso, provavelmente não faria bem algum à menina tomar conhecimento da história, talvez fosse melhor mantê-la em silêncio como por anos estivera.

- Este era o quarto de minha mãe não era ? Veja ! O nome dele está riscado por todos os cantos do lugar onde ela dormia ! Hakudoushi então me falava a verdade quando disse que nossos pais se amaram ? Kaede !

* * *

><p>O frívolo e cruel homem encoberto pela capa negra, dava longos passos enquanto a fina neve iniciava a cair dos céus. Seu caminhar só cessava quando finalmente se via diante de um único túmulo envolto pela névoa cinzenta daquelas montanhas . Ajoelhava-se diante dele , tocava-o com as duas mãos, em seguida sentava-se a sua frente e encolhido, recostava-se naquela pedra fria. Fechava os olhos, que apesar de tristes, lágrima alguma derramavam ( talvez a fonte estivesse seca, após todos os anos convivendo com aquele tormento ).<p>

- Kikyou, venha me visitar ao menos essa noite … Por que você não vem , minha Kikyou ? - Sussurrava, enquanto deitava-se por sobre o monte de terra enfrente à aquele túmulo e agarrava a grama com as duas mãos como se quisesse tocar outra coisa .

_"Naraku ..."_ - Escutava o sussurro feminino colado ao seu ouvido, a voz que mesmo após cem anos de separados estivessem, seria impossível não reconhecer.

- Minha Kikyou , finalmente! Finalmente veio me encontrar ! - Ainda de olhos fechados, abria um curto sorriso melancólico e acariciava aquela grama fúnebre que por baixo de suas raízes , a alguns palmos abaixo daquela terra escura, guardavam tudo o que ele mais estimara na vida e estimaria na morte.

* * *

><p>- E então Kaede ? Teremos uma longa noite, conte-me a verdade ! Pare de tentar me poupar e conte toda a verdade ! - Sango insistia, tocando a mão de sua ama com firmeza .<p>

- Eu não queria compartilhar essa triste história com a senhorita, talvez isso a perturbe por toda a vida, mas está bem … - A ama suspirou, buscando fôlego para começar, já que o que iria contar não desconsertaria apenas o coração de sua senhorita, mas o seu próprio .

- Minha mãe e Naraku Heathcliff se amaram realmente ? - Perguntou mais uma vez, foram tantas as vezes antes que já perdera a conta. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados por uma resposta .

- O amor daqueles dois fora o mais passional , violento e intenso que qualquer pessoa poderia presenciar em séculos … - A senhora olhou para lugar algum, apenas perdeu-se em devaneios ao começar a recordar-se de um passado distante, talvez não tanto assim, mas há uma ou duas décadas …

* * *

><p><em>Crianças , seu pai chegou de viagem finalmente, ouvi o abrir dos portões mais a frente ! - A criada , ainda não tão senhora naquela época , falava eufórica, quando entrava na sala onde duas crianças ansiosas se encontravam à espera , um menino – o mais velho - que tinha cabelos negros presos em uma trança, e uma linda menininha de pele quase da cor do leite , longos cabelos negros , lisos com uma cortina , e olhos ainda mais negros como o ébano.<em>

_- Oba ! Será que ele lembrou de trazer os nossos presentes ! - O menino, já a pular, especulava._

_- Papai nunca se esquece de nós ! - A menina meiga afirmou, também na expectativa ._

_As portas se abriram , permitindo que pouca neve da tempestade que estava lá fora entrasse, e a figura do homem tão esperado enfim surgiu diante dos olhos dos três. _

_- Meus queridos , foram os dez dias mais longos de minha vida ! Venham cá abraçar seu pai ! - Ele abriu os braços em um convite irrecusável. Nem três segundos se passaram antes de as crianças abraçarem-no, apertarem e beijarem-no em uma mescla de alegria e desespero._

_- E os nossos presentes , papai ? - O menino perguntou com brilho nos olhos , seguro de que , ao colocar a mão no bolso do pai encontraria um , mas este estava vazio ._

_- Bankotsu, meu filho – O homem demonstrou culpa em seu olhar – Não pude trazer as lembranças que me pediram , estive muito atarefado… No entanto, trouxe algo muito melhor, mais especificamente, alguém ._

_- Alguém ? - A menina desapontada, porém curiosa, perguntou ._

_A figura paterna sorriu , desatou-se do abraço e deu um passo ao lado. De trás dele surgiu um menino meio maltrapilho, com os longos cabelos negros caídos pelos ombros ,emaranhados, com mechas a cobrir o lado da face tapando um de seus olhos, o outro porém ficava totalmente à mostra, emancipando o seu brilho rubro . Jamais naquelas redondezas alguém vira olhos como aqueles, frios e ao mesmo tempo tristes, os lábios retos com um pequeno projeto de sorriso puxando-se de seus cantos, mas nunca um sorriso de alegria , mas talvez ironia pelo próprio destino desgraçado. _

_- Encontrei-o perto de uma taverna abandonado, não tem pais, não tem ninguém. Por isso, o acolhi e nomeei-o de Naraku Heathcliff . - O homem sorriu , tocando o ombro do menino e aproximando-o de seus filhos – Crianças, a partir de hoje , Naraku será seu irmão !_

_Os olhares dos três cruzaram-se em silêncio . Os olhos de Bankotsu mostravam decepção transparente e também certa dose de deboche. Já os de Kikyou não se saberia decifrar, a menina sequer piscava, não demonstrava hostilidade mas também não sorria , assim como Naraku. _

* * *

><p>E é assim , que começa a nossa história …<p>

E então, como estou me saindo ? Exponham suas opiniões, não fiquem acanhados ! ^^

Até o próximo capítulo !


	2. Capítulo Dois

Pessoal, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo para dar continuidade a nossa versão de "Wuthering Heights"! Bem, vejamos como estou me saindo adaptando a história, comentários serão muito bem-vindos! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois<strong>

… _Depois de uns dois, três dias, era visível a estima que o pai daquelas crianças possuía pelo órfão que acolhera. Obviamente, esse comportamento do patriarca provocava ciúmes em seus filhos legítimos, principalmente no menino mais velho. _

_Aquele comportamento do homem incomodava mesmo a criada Kaede, que não conseguia compreender e tampouco criar laços com o menino. Talvez se ele fosse uma criança mais simpática não seria tão árduo apegar-se, mas estava sempre calado, sério, e aqueles olhos vermelhos e únicos sempre distantes, vagos. Como uma pessoa poderia se apegar a alguém que parecia tão sem vida ?_

_O pequeno Bankotsu, que apesar de ter apenas doze anos, antes do tal Heathcliff chegar sentia-se o homem da casa, mas parecia que após a chegada desse estranho a sua autoridade ilusória havia diluído-se. Detestava a forma como aqueles olhos vermelhos o encaravam, tinha um desejo doentio de açoitar o desconhecido toda vez que cruzava o seu caminho. Eram frequentes os empurrões e esbarrões "não intencionados" que dava no pobrezinho quando passavam por um lugar ao mesmo tempo . _

_A sua irmã, apesar de ser dois anos mais nova, parecia mais madura. Era fato que também não possuía afinidades com o novo irmão, mas havia um quê de curiosidade sobre o novo inquilino de sua casa. Vez ou outra, acompanhava-o discretamente até o estábulo e ficava a observá-lo escovar a crina dos cavalos. Ele era consideravelmente mais alto, tinha os ombros largos, e era apenas uma criança, sua idade ao certo era uma incógnita, mas estimava-se que fosse da idade de Bankotsu ou um ano mais velho. Era maltratado, mas não feio… Era até interessante ,na verdade. _

"_Como será a voz dele ?" - Pensava todos os dias, quase morrendo de tanta curiosidade. Nunca ouvira um barulho sequer soar dos lábios dele. - "Será mudo?" - Arregalava os olhos ao pensar na hipótese._

_E assim, afastava-se do estábulo para que ele não percebesse a sua presença, era a sua rotina todos os dias. _

_- De hoje não passa, menino! Olhe só para você, os tempos de mendigo já se foram! - Kaede, impaciente, pegava Naraku pelo braço e arrastava-o para a cozinha onde havia uma enorme bacia que certamente ele entraria sem dificuldades, a água morna acabara de ser depositada ali – Vamos, cigano! É hora do banho! – Fez com que o menino, mesmo relutante, entrasse sentado na bacia._

_Quase em pose fetal e mostrando certos traços de birra na face, mas sempre em silêncio, o menino apenas suspirou impaciente enquanto a ama lhe escovava e ensaboava as costas e os braços, em seguida os cabelos noturnos. Quando finalmente terminou o asseio, separou uma roupa mais digna que seu amo comprara e dera-a para Heathcliff vestir. Ajudara pouquíssimo em comparação ao que fazia pelos outros meninos da casa, praticamente vestia-os por completo sem que os pequeninos fizessem qualquer esforço. _

_- Agora, vá procurar um espelho, olhe-se e veja a diferença! - Ela abriu seu primeiro sorriso para o menino – Kaede é mesmo uma fada madrinha, não acha? – Pegou-o pelos ombros, levou-o até a sala onde havia um espelho na parede e deixou-o lá para apreciar-se._

_ -Mas veja que rapaz bem apessoado! - Disse o amo, baixando o livro que lia enfrente a lareira só para olhá-lo. - O que acha, querida? - Tocava o ombro de Kikyou que estava ao seu lado, sempre curiosa, querendo saber o que ele lia._

_O pequeno Naraku voltou seu rosto sempre inexpressivo e encontrou o olhar curioso da menina, aqueles olhos negros circulados pelos longos cílios que dificilmente piscavam. Ainda parada ao lado do pai, a menina não disse nada, apenas permaneceu a olhar, reparando em cada detalhe, fosse no rosto já não mais encardido ou nas vestes nobres, mas o semblante vazio do menino jamais mudava, parecia um boneco, um lindo boneco … _

_- E então, minha pequena Kikyou? Diga o que acha! - O pai disse em um tom brincalhão, sacudindo levemente o ombro da filha._

_- Bonito! - Ela respondeu impaciente, incomodada pela insistência do pai. Não pôde conter o leve rubor que queimara sua face momentaneamente, e desconsertada por isso, deixou a sala em passos largos. Naraku apenas a acompanhou com o olhar._

_Bankotsu entrou na sala, brincando com uma bola de meia e couro, quando se deparou com a transformação do outro imediatamente seu brinquedo escorregou entre os dedos, caiu no piso de madeira e rolou até tocar o pé de seu odioso fraterno companheiro novo. _

_- Mas o que é isso? Uma piada? Então ele é um astro circense, foi de lá que veio? - Seguido das indagações de mau gosto vieram altas gargalhadas e olhares extremamente debochados._

_- Bankotsu, venha já aqui! - Da poltrona enfrente a lareira, o senhor Earnshaw falou, autoritário._

_- O que foi, papai? Perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido._

_- Venha já! - O pai falou mais firme._

_Bankotsu fez-se de desentendido e mais uma vez lançou um olhar pejorativo à Naraku, que o encarava sempre da mesma forma, por mais irritado que estivesse, mostrava apenas a indiferença, ao menos enquanto conseguia._

_Uma vez que o filho o desobedecera, o pai já impaciente levantou-se tirando o cinto que envolvia sua cintura, quando o menino malcriado se deu conta e preparava-se para correr, o homem adulto já o alcançara o braço, e sem dificuldade o conteve. Com a outra mão, que segurava o cinto, dera-lhe três açoitadas nas costas, arrancando-lhe três gritos de intensidade gradativamente mais alta. _

_- Papai, como pode ser tão cruel comigo? Eu sou seu filho de sangue, esse aí é só um pagão, um cigano sem nome! Como pode gostar mais dele do que de mim? Até o nome que lhe deu foi o do meu primeiro irmão que morreu ao nascer! O senhor é um carrasco!_

_- Mas que moleque atrevido! Esse é o resultado da falta de surras que deveria ter aplicado-lhe, mas corrigirei esse erro já! Aprenderá a não falar de tal forma com seu pai que é autoridade máxima dessa casa, e também, a respeitar o seu irmão! Pois se digo que é irmão, é incontestável e deve ser aceito, criança rebelde! - Aos berros, ainda a segurar Bankotsu pelo braço, arrastou-o a um quarto e trancou a porta. Era nítido o som dos gritos de choro e dor que a criança dava, pedindo para o pai parar._

_Foi a primeira vez que um sorriso real fora presenciado no rosto do misterioso Heathcliff. Kaede não pôde conter os olhos de arregalarem-se ao fitarem aquele sorriso vingativo num menino tão novo. Era possível uma criança ainda na época da inocência conter a maldade que aquela expunha no olhar e nos dentes a mostra? _

_- Kaede,o que acontece? Ouço gritos do Bankotsu! - Kikyou descera correndo as escadas, chegara à sala ofegante. Quando a menina tornara, o sorriso de Naraku fechou-se instantaneamente._

_- Seu pai o está castigando por ter se comportado mal com Heathcliff. Que isso lhe sirva de exemplo para jamais implicar com seu irmão! - Kaede, ainda nervosa, disse em tom de repreensão._

_A menina olhou mais uma vez para Naraku daquela forma que o constrangia, tão direta e indecifrável. Ele sabia inteiramente ou quase o que cada um sentia ao olhá-lo. Seu pai era carinho, seu irmão total asco, a ama certa antipatia. Mas Kikyou, sua considerada irmã mais nova? Nada. Ele não sabia absolutamente o que ela poderia sentir ou pensar. E por não conseguir decifrá-la, tornava-se incômodo estar onde ela estava. Por isso deu as costas e saiu do cômodo. _

_A noite passara fria como sempre naquela região. As janelas haviam de ser fechadas por conta dos ventos tão gelados que sopravam em direção a casa. Quando fechadas estavam, o uivo era escutado ao bater nos vidros, era a sinfonia dos ventos que circulavam aqueles morros..._

_O dia amanhecera ainda frio, mas o Sol essa manhã não se escondera atrás do cinza das nuvens carregadas como de costume, a névoa era fraca, tênue, a visão do verde úmido ainda do sereno noturno era agradável. Aquela ama, se não fosse atarefada, poderia recostar-se na enorme janela e ficar apenas a olhar aquela paisagem ao som do canto das cotovias e pintarroxos. Mas, como havia muito a se fazer, como preparar o almoço, Kaede arrumou a cesta em seu braço e encaminhou-se até a Gimmerton para fazer as compras devidas. _

_Naquele dia teria uma paróquia no mesmo local, a família Earnshaw jamais faltava. Não que o senhor Earnshaw fosse muito religioso, mas queria educar bem seus filhos e incentivá-los a vida social. Wuthering Heights era tão distante e eles tão pequenos para andarem sozinhos pelos morros que os dias de paróquia eram a chance única para interagirem com outras crianças. _

_Aquela seria a primeira vez que Naraku visitaria uma instituição cristã, provavelmente sua antiga família fosse pagã ou até mesmo excomungada, mas seu pai adotivo realmente não se importava se assim o fosse. Por isso, o levou à pequena capela de Gimmerton junto com seus filhos. _

_Sempre calado, o menino apenas passou os olhos por cada semblante ali, e não pôde deixar de reparar que o orador da paróquia estava sempre a encará-lo com um olhar desaprovador. Talvez fossem os seus olhos que sempre chamavam a atenção por serem diferentes do que as pessoas costumavam ver. Notou também um menino de cabelos prateados fitando a sua considerada irmã mais nova, e sem compreender o porquê, sentiu-se enfurecido. Ao lado desse menino desagradável, havia uma menininha de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, muito provavelmente a sua irmã. Carinha de anjo, outro asco. _

_Dera-se por satisfeito quando aquele tormento se findara e enfim estavam deixando a paróquia, quando a família Earnshaw chegava à porta da capela , o orador os cumprimentou, mas seu tom não era tão amistoso quanto deveria ser. _

_- Está uma belíssima tarde, não é mesmo, senhor Earnshaw? Será que podemos conversar por um momento?_

_- Claro, padre Renkotsu! Por que não? – O homem respondera sorridente – Crianças, podem brincar um pouco enquanto tenho uma conversa aqui._

_Kikyou e Bankotsu foram à frente sorridentes e Naraku bem atrás, sempre com o mesmo humor e no mesmo silêncio fúnebre. _

_- Bem senhor Earnshaw… - O orador começava, visto que as crianças não poderiam mais ouvi-lo – Sei que este assunto pode incomodá-lo, mas é necessário. O senhor entende que essa é uma paróquia respeitável e que às vezes pessoas de outras cidades aparecem por aqui justo pela paróquia, certo?_

_- Aonde quer chegar com essa conversa? - O homem já pareceu desconfiado._

_- Este jovem que o acompanha, ele é batizado? Catequizado?_

_- Oh, entendo. - O homem fechou o semblante – É por causa do aspecto do menino, não? Os traços exóticos que vem a ser comparados com o paganismo, não?_

_- Bem senhor, não posso negar que o fato de desconhecer as origens do menino façam-me especular se não é um herege …_

_- Naraku Heathcliff é parte de minha família agora, se ele não puder frequentar essa paróquia, nenhum de nós frequentará._

_Diante o silêncio de Renkotsu, o senhor Earnshaw deu as costas para a paróquia e vagarosamente seguiu a direção em que as crianças estavam. Naraku estava sentado enfrente ao pequeno córrego atirando pedrinhas, distante. Enquanto isso Kikyou e Bankotsu brincavam de tacar pedrinhas em uma casa de abelhas à distância, riam copiosamente enquanto as outras duas crianças que estavam na paróquia os encaravam de longe e cochichavam. Kikyou, observadora, notava-os e discretamente perguntava à Bankotsu quem eram ._

_- São Inuyasha e Ayame Linton! Seus pais são donos da maior propriedade dessas redondezas! - O menino ria e respondia em um tom de obviedade, querendo deixar a irmã sem graça._

_- Thrush Cross Grange? - Kikyou perguntava, e em seu tom entregava-se, estava completamente surpresa._

_- Mas em que mundo você vive, irmãzinha? - Passou a mão pela cabeça da menina._

_Kikyou encarou Inuyasha por uns segundos ainda surpresa, logo virou-se para o lado e distraiu-se com qualquer outra coisa. Enquanto isso Naraku sempre a observava, e não pôde deixar de ouvir a conversa dela com o outro (odioso) irmão. A conversa se findou quando o pai chamou os três para partirem. Subiriam na carroça, onde Kaede já esperava com as compras para o almoço, e retornariam a seu lar – Wuthering Heights. _

_A rotina se seguiu como de costume, almoçaram, estudaram ( O pai era rigoroso se tratando de estudos , queria seus filhos bem instruídos, Naraku não fora exceção) e depois ficaram livres para fazerem o que bem entendessem. _

_Já era quase noite, o Sol alaranjado se punha enorme atrás dos montes e quando já quase submergia, ficava apenas a faixa laranja contornando os morros, e em seu contorno as brumas se mostravam esbranquiçadas e cinzentas nas extremidades. Frio, mais uma vez, como sempre, ainda que fosse verão._

_Como todos os dias, Naraku fora ao estábulo para olhar os cavalos e escová-los. Distraía-se tanto quando cuidava daqueles animais que nem notava a presença da menina que ficava a espioná-lo, porém , naquele dia , não era só ela … _

_- Agora sim está agindo como um verdadeiro criado, o que combina com você! - Sentado sobre um bloco dourado de feno estava Bankotsu com uma chibata._

_Naraku não dera-se o trabalho de virar para olhar o outro, continuara a sua função enquanto de outro canto Kikyou arregalava os olhos quando percebia o instrumento que seu irmão carregava nas mãos. Fora tão rápido que quando o menino se deu conta, o outro já tinha o empurrado com tamanha força que fora de encontro ao chão. Mas antes que lhe acertasse a chibata, como vingança por ter apanhado no outro dia por sua causa, a menina escondida até então, em passos largos praticamente em pulos, jogou-se em cima do irmão e rolou com ele pelo feno, tentando arrancar o instrumento de sua mão . _

_- Pare com isso Bankotsu! Que covarde, querendo acertar alguém pelas costas! Estou com vergonha por você! - A menina gritou, estapeando o outro._

_- Você é mesmo uma idiota, não vê que ele está tentando tomar o nosso lugar no coração do papai? E ainda se vira contra mim, traidora? Pois bem! - Segurou-a pelo cabelo e atirou-a para o lado – Então deve ser tratada como criada, tal como ele! - Enfurecido, puxou a chibata e preparou-se para desferir um golpe na menina, que se encolheu no chão._

_Antes que a sua chibata marcasse o corpo tão branco da menina, uma mão segurou seu punho por trás apertando-o, fazendo-o perder a força e soltar o instrumento de tortura. Vendo-o desarmado, Naraku aproveitou para realizar o que há muito pretendia: desferiu um único murro na face do outro que acertou perfeitamente o nariz, nocauteando-o. Bankotsu caiu tonto no chão, com o nariz sangrando._

_Kikyou, ainda sentada no chão, fitava a cena boquiaberta. Naraku de costas, limpando friamente a mão suja de sangue e depois ajeitando as roupas amarrotadas. Em seguida, virou o rosto fitando-a de soslaio, e vendo que ela ainda estava inerte, caída no chão, foi até lá e estendeu-lhe a mão. _

_- Ele a machucou? - Fora a primeira vez que a voz rouca e baixa soara, hipnotizando-a._

_Ela sorriu no exato instante, como um instinto, e deu a mão para o outro, permitindo que a ajudasse a levantar. Respondeu a pergunta do garoto com um simples negar com a cabeça. E quando estava de pé, diante dele, face a face, encarando aquele semblante sempre sério mas não mais tão distante, com uma das mãos passou a tirar o feno que se espalhara em pequenas porções pelos longos cabelos dele . _

_- Você deu uma boa lição nele, ne? - Comentou entre risos, enquanto ia recolhendo os fenos._

_De início ficara desconsertado com a proximidade, mas não demorou muito para que se permitisse sorrir com o comentário bobo que a menina fizera. Logo, estava fazendo o mesmo que ela, recolhendo os fenos que também tinham se espalhado pelos longos cabelos lisos femininos. Começaram a contar quem juntava mais pedacinhos dourados, e não demoraram a se ver brincando enquanto o outro gemia atirado na palha, provavelmente seu nariz havia sido quebrado. Ao terminarem de catar os fenos, nem pararam para contar, apenas jogaram de volta ao chão e assim que se libertaram deles, suas mãos se encontraram e entrelaçaram-se. A menina balançava os braços fazendo-o balançar os seus também, arqueava uma das sobrancelhas, confuso, mas apreciava estar assim com ela e pela primeira vez desde que chegara naquele lugar, sentia-se __**completo**__. _

_O momento fora interrompido pela chegada repentina de Kaede ao estábulo, que estava à procura das crianças para o jantar. Gritou horrorizada ao ver o estado do pequeno Bankotsu enquanto os outros dois brincavam ali do lado. Levou imediatamente os três ao encontro do pai, onde teriam que explicar-se._

_- Muito bem, quero saber agora o que aconteceu aqui! Quem vai começar a explicar? - O homem já mostrava a impaciência no tom ao fitar os três._

_Bankotsu estava sentado em um banco segurando um lenço sobre o nariz para estancar o sangramento, Naraku e Kikyou estavam de pé, um ao lado do outro, ambos calados. _

_- Se não explicarem direito, terei de punir todos igualmente! - O homem se preparava para puxar o cinto. - Naraku ? Kaede disse-me que o culpado foi você._

_- Isso não é verdade! - Kikyou objetou por Naraku – Bankotsu ia açoitá-lo com a chibata dos cavalos, eu fui impedi-lo e começou a me bater, Naraku me protegeu!_

_Tudo o que fez Bankotsu foi lançar um olhar direto para Kikyou de desaprovação e desapontamento. De certa forma a menina sentiu-se culpada em entregar o irmão, mas não conseguiria suportar a injustiça que seu pai cometeria punindo aquele que a salvou. _

_O homem suspirou, cerrando os punhos e fitando o piso. Em seu olhar mesclavam-se indignação, raiva, decepção e desgosto. _

_- Muito bem – Passou a fitar o menino do nariz ferido – Naraku e Kikyou , podem ir . Fica só Bankotsu ._

_Obedecendo ao pai, as duas crianças deixaram o cômodo, nenhuma pronunciara palavra alguma e cada uma seguiu até seus respectivos quartos. Apesar de toda a confusão, dormiram tranquilamente naquela noite, sem pesos na consciência mas uma estranha alegria. _

_Dessa vez o céu amanhecera completamente cinzento, porém não caía uma gota de chuva, era sempre frio, mas ao menos não havia tempestades avassaladoras. Naquela manhã o pai acordou todas as crianças mais cedo e as chamou até o enorme pátio enfrente à casa. Todos foram até lá, inclusive Kaede, a criada. No centro havia uma carruagem, dentro dela o senhor Earnshaw depositava algumas malas e em seguida virava-se e olhava para cada um daqueles que estavam presentes. Puxava somente Bankotsu pela mão e colocava-o à frente dos dois irmãos. _

_- Seu irmão Bankotsu partirá para um colégio interno, e lá aprenderá a comportar-se como um verdadeiro homem. - Virou o menino de frente para si e beijou-lhe a testa – boa viagem, meu filho. Despeça-se de Kaede e seus irmãos agora…_

_O menino , mudo, desvencilhou-se dos braços do pai e ainda sem proferir uma palavra, bateu o olhar em todos, fixou-o em Naraku por alguns segundos, e em seguida, sem uma palavra de adeus, encaminhou-se à carruagem. _

_- Boa viagem, pequeno Bankotsu ! Torne-se um cavalheiro, volte um homem nobre e honroso! - Kaede, ainda assim, abriu um pequeno sorriso e lhe falou, antes de subir no transporte._

_Depois que Bankotsu partiu, uma paz sem tamanho tomou conta de Wuthering Heights, nada mais os afligia e a cada dia que passava, mais próximos tornavam-se Naraku e Kikyou . Quem os via brincando, conversando, ou até mesmo discutindo notava o quão inseparáveis eram. Ficarem separados ao menos por um dia estava fora de cogitação … E foi nesse ritmo e nesse apego, que cinco anos se passaram …_

* * *

><p>Continua ...<p> 


	3. Capítulo Três

Aproveitando que escrevi dois capítulos nessa semana, já estou postando mais um! Este está um pouco mais comprido do que os outros, mas por enquanto foi o que mais gostei. Ao longo da leitura compreenderão o porquê ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Três<strong>

- Então, minha mãe e o pai de Hakudoushi foram criados juntos, dividiram a infância? – A jovenzinha repousava uma das mãos sobre o queixo e tornava a fitar a cabeceira da cama onde estava sentada vez ou outra até que seu olhar retornasse à direção do rosto da ama.

- Senhorita Linton, o verdadeiro Naraku nasceu em Wuthering Heights, consideramos como sua origem... O que se deu de sua vida nos anos anteriores até hoje é considerado um mistério...

Enquanto as duas mantinham o diálogo como única forma de passar o tempo até o amanhecer, ainda deitado sobre o jazigo da mulher amada permanecia o imponente Heathcliff, sua capa negra já tornava-se cinzenta devido à fina camada de gelo que se formava por sobre o tecido esfarrapado, já não mais novo. Suas mãos cavavam pequenos buracos revelando a terra negra por baixo da baixa relva e nela se afundavam. Fazia algum tempo que praticava esse ritual à noite.

- Sinto o seu toque gentil, Kikyou... É macio e frio como essa terra que me acolhe. O destino foi cruel ao me dar saúde para ter uma vida duradoura. Gostaria de estar no lugar de seu viúvo Linton agora, contando as poucas horas que restam ...

E após os sussurros de lamentação, o homem fechava os olhos e afundava parte do rosto naquela terra úmida.

- Posso lembrar-me de tudo... Sim... Como se fosse ontem.

* * *

><p><em>- Está aí novamente? O procurei por toda a charneca! – A voz suave como os ventos que se cruzavam no topo do morro soou aos seus ouvidos, despertando-o de suas divagações. <em>

_Estava sentado sobre uma rocha, apreciando a visão do horizonte que somente Wuthering Heights proporcionava. Aproveitava a sombra de uma árvore alta e larga, cujas folhas verdes escuras cobriam a fraca luz do sol. Virou o rosto, avistou a imagem que sempre lhe felicitava. Estava ela sempre com os negros e lisos cabelos soltos, esvoaçados, bailando ao toque do ar gelado. Eram os mesmos olhos negros de cílios longos e a pele alva e pálida da infância, mas o corpo amadurecera com os anos e era o que o fazia refletir em como ela transcendera de menina para mulher. Estava a usar um vestido da cor do céu nublado, luvas negras de lã nas mãos e um delicado cachecol azul claro envolta do pescoço. Simples, porém perfeita. _

_Abriu um curto sorriso, e antes que pudesse levantar para cumprimenta-la, a jovem se adiantara e o alcançara, passando os braços por cima de seus ombros, abraçando-o pelas costas. _

_- Por que me abandonou hoje? Sabe que gosto de passar o dia em sua companhia, Kaede já está passada do ponto, está demasiadamente velha para dialogar comigo, acabamos por discutir quando tentamos! – Tal comentário sobre a ama fora seguido de um breve riso. _

_- Você é terrível Kikyou! – Ele a repreendeu em tom de brincadeira – Aprecio sua companhia, mas hoje quis ficar um pouco só, e assim aproveitar melhor o tempo frio, o vento gelado... _

_- E por acaso a minha companhia tornaria o vento frio menos apreciável ? – Deixou de abraça-lo e foi para frente dele, permanecendo de pé e colocando as mãos na cintura, encarando-o imponente. _

_- Não foi o que quis dizer. – Ele fechou o sorriso, fitando-a diante de si tão superior. – Você não gosta de privacidade de vez em quando? _

_- Ah, então agora estou invadindo a sua privacidade, Naraku Heathcliff? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, alterando o tom de voz . _

_- Kikyou, não comece! – Virou o rosto, desdenhando da seriedade que a jovem transpassava e inclinando-se mais sobre a pedra. _

_- Pois bem, aproveite a sua solidão! – Emburrada com a indiferença como fora tratada, arrancou o cachecol do pescoço e atirou-o em cheio na face do homem, querendo provoca-lo de alguma forma. _

_Naraku respirou fundo, tirando o pano de seu rosto e apertando-o com a mão. Avistou-a se afastar naquele andar imponente, autoritário que tinha . Era certo que era uma jovem linda, inteligente e agradável, mas também sabia ser insuportável quando queria. Ela sabia o quanto Naraku ficava irritado quando fazia cenas como essa, e por isso as fazia de propósito no intuito de chamar sua atenção. _

_- Espera que eu a siga, realmente? – Falou em tom alto o suficiente para que a moça pudesse ouvi-lo enquanto se afastava de mal humor. – Por que não pede, já que quer tanto atenção? – Era óbvio o seu tom de deboche. _

_- Não insistirei em sua companhia visto que até a pedra é mais interessante do que eu! Só não me procure depois quando a pedra lhe cansar! – Parou os passos e gritou. _

_Ele se levantou, deixou que o cachecol escapasse de sua mão, flutuasse com o vento até ficar preso em um galho da árvore. Durante certo tempo, o homem permaneceu parado, ainda olhando a vista de costas para a temperamental companheira. Kikyou, por um momento, fitou-o de canto de onde estava, mas logo tornou a afastar-se para dar continuidade ao charminho que jogava. Não demorou a sentir a mão firme envolver seu braço e num giro repentino virá-la e puxá-la de encontro a ele, de modo que pudesse encará-la. Os olhos esbarraram-se em exatidão de momento e a distância entre ambos era como uma fina linha quase imperceptível. _

_- Acha que suas cenas de menina mimada surtem efeito sobre mim como em seu pai? – A voz grave apesar de baixa, soava firme. Os olhos dele ardiam como um fogaréu atingindo o topo do morro e estendendo-se pelo resto da paisagem. _

_- Atrevido! – Retrucou, ainda nervosa. – Meu pai? Seu também! E... Como ousa chamar-me de menina mimada? Acaso pensa que ainda sou a criança que conheceu quando chegou a minha casa?_

"_Minha casa" – Na forma como falava ficava claro para Naraku como a jovem apreciava esbanjar sua superioridade e essa característica criava dentro dele um turbilhão de emoções difusas entre querer bem e desejar estrangula-la certas vezes._

_- Sempre será a garota mimada que conheci ao ser acolhido por nosso pai, Kikyou. – Falou, frio. Aos poucos diminuindo a intensidade como apertava o braço dela. _

_Rangeu os dentes, imensamente irritada com a forma como ele a tratava. Era incrível como Naraku conseguia reverter as coisas, ao invés de ser a vítima da provocação, acabava por provocar mais do que ser provocado. Enfurecida, esmurrou o ombro dele com a mão que estava livre, arrancando do homem um breve riso. Atendendo aos apelos agressivos (ou provocando ainda mais) soltou o braço feminino e deu suas costas, tornando a andar calmamente de encontro à rocha onde antes sentava._

_- Então é isso que sou para você, uma criança? – A voz dela já não soava alta, mas ainda séria. – Mesmo tendo convivido comigo diariamente, todos os dias, como meu único amigo, não notou minhas diferenças? É assim que somos próximos? – Acompanhava-o logo atrás. _

_- Justamente por conhecê-la tão bem pela convivência, afirmo: Criança. Eterna criança. – De costas para ela, falava naturalmente. _

_- Ora, Naraku, seu insuportável! Ao menos olhe para mim quando falo com você! – Estavam próximos à grande árvore quando ela perdera a pouca paciência que lhe restara e ao segurá-lo pelos ombros por trás, em um puxão jogou-o de encontro à árvore, onde batera as costas. Em seguida, colocou-se enfrente a ele, com os braços esticados e as mãos apoiadas no tronco, encurralando-o. – Olhe-me a sério, veja a minha fisionomia e diga se sou criança!_

_Com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e um meio sorriso estampado nos lábios debochados, fitou-a de cima a baixo, no fundo concordava que a anatomia de seu corpo há muito abandonara a infância. Mas para que daria esse gosto a ela? Divertia-o aquela implicância, tira-la do sério, colocar um freio à sua auto segurança demasiada. Nada disse, diante a atitude selvagem da jovem tão intensa e explosiva, ficou a esperar seu próximo passo. Seu único gesto fora dar de ombros, como se não se importasse nem um pouco com a cena que ela fazia._

_Esperava ter alguns maços de cabelo arrancados, murros ou até arranhões, de certo pragas, xingamentos, como durante a infância vivera bastante nos momentos em que se desentendiam. Às vezes era até doloroso, pois apesar da aparência delicada, Kikyou realmente sabia brigar como um menino, mas ainda assim era grande motivo para risadas à noite quando passava o tempo a lembrar dos ataques de fúria de sua irmã de consideração. _

_Porém, nada do que esperara ocorreu. Fora algo inédito, uma atitude impensada da jovem que despertou nele uma tormenta de sensações exóticas que jamais houvera experimentado. Kikyou segurou o seu rosto firmemente com as duas mãos. Sentiu o tecido macio de lã roçar em sua pele e no mesmo instante arregalou os olhos rubros mergulhados na face ainda raivosa da moça. Os dedos finos entrelaçaram nos cabelos negros e ondulados da nuca, puxando-os levemente. Kikyou colocou-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar melhor o seu objetivo: Os lábios de Naraku. Cerrou firmemente os olhos e avançou (não antes de puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões com toda a intensidade que pudesse), colou sua boca à dele, encaixando-as, apertando uma contra a outra, ainda fechadas. Fora o beijo mais desajeitado que pudera dar. Mas desde quando primeiros beijos não são assim? _

_Ele pareceu tentar murmurar alguma coisa, mas o toque violento dos lábios o impediu. Segurou os braços dela, mas não no intuito de afastá-la. Suas mãos subiram até os ombros da jovem, foi quando seus olhos se permitiram fechar, ainda que a surpresa não tivesse se desfeito. _

_- Ainda me considera... – Ela começou a sussurrar quando apartou-se levemente do beijo._

_- Cale a boca. – Em tom autoritário, respondeu de imediato e antes que a jovem pudesse protestar o modo como falara, invadiu seus lábios com a língua, aprofundando o beijo que ela começara. _

_Enquanto o vento fazia com que o cachecol azul se desgarrasse do galho e o levava para longe, as mãos de Naraku percorriam as costas de Kikyou . Ambos suspiravam juntos, enquanto suas línguas trocavam carícias. As mãos que repousavam à nuca desciam passando as extremidades dos dedos pelo pescoço e logo encontravam os ombros largos onde por um tempo ficavam. Sentindo o toque suave instigando-o a prosseguir, puxava-a pela cintura mais para perto de si e dessa forma inclinava o corpo da jovem um pouco para trás. Sugava o lábio inferior de sua companheira com volúpia e ela não resistia, mas o provocava mais quando escorregava uma das mãos delicadas até o peito dele. _

_- Senhorita Earnshaw! Heathcliff! – Uma voz conhecida para ambos soava ao longe, o trotar do cavalo era audível. _

_Era Kaede. A voz da ama fora como o alarme para que de imediato o casal se apartasse com a mesma violência que houvera se agarrado. Ofegantes, apesar de não tão próximos, ficaram a se encarar. Naraku pôde notar perfeitamente o meio sorriso nos lábios de Kikyou e uma discreta chama em seu olhar. Era como se aqueles beijos fossem a redenção do homem, como se com aqueles gestos ele tivesse finalmente afirmado que já não a via como uma criança. Ela vencera a batalha._

_- Estamos aqui Kaede! – Disse em alta voz, ainda fitando o outro sem desviar os olhos para outra direção momento sequer. _

_Naraku nada falou, mas da mesma forma com que ela o encarava, sutilmente desafiadora, ele a fitava. Não mostrava sorriso em seu rosto, mas sim uma chama dourada em seus olhos que refletiam o brilho solar. Estava ainda tentando compreender o que acontecera. Até o dia anterior Kikyou era como uma irmã para ele (certamente a olhava, reparava no quanto a jovem era bela e talvez em seus sonhos mais íntimos tivesse a desejado de forma parecida, mas até agora não teria imaginado concretizar qualquer fantasia que tivesse)..._

_- O senhor Earnshaw não se sente bem, acordou indisposto essa manhã! – Enfim, a ama surgira diante dos dois montando um cavalo cor de avelã – Naraku, vá até Gimmerton chamar o doutor Suikotsu enquanto eu e senhorita Kikyou retornamos à casa, por favor. – Desceu do cavalo para que o rapaz o montasse._

_Sem pestanejar, imediatamente Naraku montou , e apressou o cavalo que saiu a trotar com rapidez. Sequer despediu-se, deixou apenas o seu silêncio para atormentar sua querida "irmã" fazendo-a indagar sobre como seria o reencontro, como ele reagiria em sua presença. Era delicioso imaginar o quão nervosa ela deveria estar, e o quão mais iria ficar. Apenas não achou graça por estar preocupado com a saúde do homem que o acolhera. _

_Enquanto isso, abraçadas de lado e em passos largos, as duas mulheres caminhavam até o lar. A jovem Earnshaw dividia-se em pensamentos sobre o pai e o irmão de consideração que possivelmente estaria mudando de posto depois do ocorrido. Ao alcançar a enorme porta de entrada, abriu-a com violência e adentrou o recinto a pisar com força no piso de madeira. Visto que seu pai não estava na sala lendo como de costume, subiu apressadamente os degraus da larga escada. No corredor, deparou-se com a porta do quarto de seu pai escancarada (era o último dos quartos), invadiu o cômodo sem pedir licença, deparou-se com a figura masculina branda, sentada em uma poltrona verde escura enfrente a enorme janela, simplesmente apreciando a visão da propriedade por uma fresta entre as brancas cortinas. _

_- Papai? – Aproximou-se devagar, até alcançar a poltrona e repousar as mãos sobre os ombros de seu pai – O que aconteceu? _

_- Nada demais, querida – O homem sorriu – É a idade que chega depressa... Kaede que deveria ser menos afoita. _

_- Mas o senhor estava curvado sobre o balcão da cozinha tossindo sem quase conseguir parar para respirar! – A ama se manifestou da porta do quarto. _

_- Kaede mandou que Naraku buscasse o médico de Gimmerton, Suikotsu Kenneth, para vir vê-lo. Acho que ela está certa, o senhor anda muito descuidado da saúde! – Kikyou o repreendeu – Isso é resultado da chuva que pegou quando foi comprar aquele pangaré incorrigível que só Naraku consegue montar!_

_-... E que você ficou morrendo de ciúmes, porque não comprei um para você também – O senhor falou entre risos – Mas dei-lhe uma bela lembrança, que por sinal não está usando, não é mesmo?_

_- Aquele colar? Sim, eu gostei muito, tanto que estou guardando para usar apenas em ocasiões especiais! A pedra circular cor-de-rosa é linda... –Kikyou dizia aquilo mais para agradar o pai, a verdade era que não havia apreciado tanto o presente. Seu coração era por demais selvagem, preferiria mil vezes um cavalo que pudesse montar e correr pelos morros. Não se importava tanto com vaidades, talvez por não ter tido uma presença materna que a incentivasse (sua mãe morrera de febre quando a jovem ainda era muito pequena, tanto que mal lembrava da fisionomia da mulher que a colocara no mundo)._

_O senhor Earnshaw pegou um lenço de seda branca que estava dobrado em seu colo e passou pelo rosto que suava pelos cantos. Sua face amanhecera ligeiramente pálida e ainda estava, apesar de menos. Tossiu umas duas vezes, a tosse era carregada, possuía um som esquisito, mas não estava tão forte. Kikyou e Kaede entreolharam-se, mas nada falaram ,guardaram suas preocupações consigo._

_Demorou duas horas e alguns minutos para que Naraku enfim chegasse com o doutor. Suikotsu, homem cuja serenidade passava confiança para seus pacientes, era o melhor médico das redondezas. Quando adentrou o quarto, pediu para que o patriarca da família Earnshaw se deitasse para examiná-lo. Pediu também para que os outros deixassem o quarto, provavelmente para evitar que a ama ou a filha ficassem impressionadas à toa. Sempre preferia ficar a sós com o doente. _

_Kikyou desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou Naraku sentado em um banco, pensativo. Pensou em todo um discurso com palavras pomposas, enfeitadas, até mesmo nas poses que poderia fazer em determinados momentos, mas o mal estar de seu pai quebrara o seu espírito de brincadeiras. Tudo o que fez foi sentar-se ao lado do outro em silêncio, e quando já estava acomodada, repousou as mãos sobre a mesa de madeira que estava enfrente a seus assentos, tal como ele também fazia._

_Esperava que possivelmente ele tomasse a iniciativa de falar algo para acalma-la, mas não era do feitio do Naraku tal atitude. Do jeito que estava, permanecera, sem ao menos piscar quando a mulher que lhe roubara um beijo mais cedo sentou ao seu lado. Parecia em um transe na verdade, era indecifrável o que poderia estar se passando pela cabeça dele._

_A senhorita fechou as mãos ainda sobre a mesa, e fez com que o devaneio do homem se rompesse no instante em que encostou o rosto no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Não sentiu a menor cerimônia ao envolver o braço dele com os seus, e por fim suspirou, procurando um abrigo em seu companheiro de longa data. _

_- Você acha que o que o papai tem é grave? – Perguntou, em baixo tom. _

_-... Logo saberemos. – Ele demorou um tanto para dar a resposta._

_Não a censurou pela proximidade, mas também não lhe deu afago. Ficou parado enquanto ela buscava consolo em seu largo ombro. Nada mais disseram, do jeito que estavam permaneceram até ouvir a voz de Kaede anunciando que o médico havia deixado o quarto, foi quando os dois se levantaram e foram até a sala, onde estava o doutor de pé, apenas esperando-os ao lado da ama. _

_- E então, senhor Suikotsu? – Kikyou aproximou-se, apressada._

_- Senhorita, primeiramente devo dizer que seu pai é um homem muito resistente – A voz era suave, porém o tom sério – Mas deve estar sempre em observação, o que tem é uma febre, mas não tão alta ou preocupante. No entanto, o senhor Earnshaw deve ser cuidadoso, se em duas semanas essa febre não se curar, devem me procurar novamente. Por enquanto façam compressas em água morna, mantenham-no aquecido e bem alimentado. Não será necessária a sangria, ainda. _

_Todos ouviram com atenção as coordenadas que deveriam ser tomadas. Kaede, principalmente. Enquanto isso o doente se encontrava de repouso em sua cama, deveras entediado._

_Depois daquele dia, parece que Wuthering Heights passara por uma mudança completa, não somente pela chegada da fina camada de gelo que passava a cobrir a relva com seu tapete branco e também as árvores. Estranho era esse granizo surgir ainda no final do verão, nem mesmo era outono e as folhas sequer abandonaram as árvores, mas era algo tão belo de se ver que jamais alguém parara para pensar nos porquês das mudanças insanas do tempo, ou se elas poderiam ser algum tipo de presságio..._

_Mas o clima não era o único responsável, as relações entre aqueles que ali habitavam também já não eram mais as mesmas. Havia um estado de tensão naquela casa, ama já não se entendia com a sua senhorita, e essa senhorita por sua vez desentendia-se com o pai por motivos rasos. Talvez fosse a irritação de vê-lo sendo tolo ao não cumprir à risca as coordenadas do médico, mas esse pequeno motivo se desencadeava para outros e acabava que à noite, antes de dormir, quando a jovem se arrependia e vinha ao quarto do pai para desculpar-se pelas discussões e pedir um beijo de boa noite, o velho, afetado pela febre, mandava-a embora alegando não poder perdoá-la por seu mau gênio. E assim, a pobrezinha ia correndo ao quarto aos prantos se perguntando o porquê de estar sofrendo tamanha injustiça._

_Em um momento como esses, quando seu coração parecia estar partido em vários pequeninos pedaços, foi ao lugar onde tinha certeza de que encontraria a pessoa a qual desejava a companhia. Ele havia se distanciado desde o dia em que ela o "atacara", não por isso, mas por afogar-se em preocupações com o velho que o acolhera. Por vezes, passava o dia todo no quarto com o senhor Earnshaw, até mesmo madrugadas, saía de lá quando Kaede praticamente o expulsava dizendo que o seu pai de criação enjoaria de demasiada companhia. Então, revoltado por ser escorraçado, ia procurar consolo em seu pangaré branco de crina alaranjada, como naquele momento fazia. _

_Escovando as enormes mechas quase vermelhas daquele pelo brilhante, ouviu passos sobre o feno, atrás de si. Parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo para virar-se e fita-la: Sempre com os enormes cabelos soltos, vestido cinza simples sem muitos detalhes, as mesmas luvas negras e botinas de camurça marrom. _

_- Naraku... –Ela sussurrou, parando os passos e mantendo uma posição um pouco distante._

_Ficaram de frente um para o outro. Os olhos vermelhos repararam a tamanha apreensão nos olhos noturnos. O que poderia dizer a ela? Fazia um tempo que não se falavam por conta da preocupação maior que abatera a casa. Largou a escova deixando-a cair no chão, o barulho do objeto caindo pareceu a brecha para que Kikyou em dois pulos fosse até ele e se jogasse em seus braços. Abraçou-a, sentindo sua camisa branca e esfarrapada umedecer por conta das lágrimas que encharcavam os longos cílios negros da jovem afundados em seu peito. As mãos dela apertavam-lhe as costas, estavam trêmulas. _

_- Kikyou, tente se acalmar! – Ele tocou os ombros frágeis com firmeza, sacudindo-a de leve – Nosso pai não ficará nada contente em vê-la agir como uma menina mimada que chora por terem lhe negado um doce!_

_- Não seja tão duro comigo! Estou magoada, só vim procura-lo porque pensei que pudesse me consolar! –Desapertou o abraço e desencostou o rosto do peito dele, mostrando-o marcado pelas lágrimas – Papai já tem sido rígido o suficiente, ao menos você poderia ser mais terno!_

_Aquela manha dela o tirava do sério. Quem disse que ele não gostaria de um pouco de consolo também? Se fosse em um outro dia, provavelmente teria arrumado uma forma de provoca-la como sempre fazia, mas naquele momento tudo o que fez foi abraça-la mais forte, afagar seus cabelos sedosos ,enfim, cedeu aos seus caprichos. Ao curvar um pouco as costas, encaixou o queixo no ombro dela. Era essa a única forma que conhecia de consolo, não sabia adivinhar as palavras brandas que uma garota chorosa gostaria de ouvir, jamais fora ensinado._

_Mas daquele modo silencioso, duro e simples, ela conseguia obter tudo o que precisava: A companhia dele._

_- O que sente quando está ao meu lado, Naraku? – Perguntou em voz baixa – A minha presença lhe é tão essencial quanto a sua é para mim?_

_- Tão essencial quanto o ar que respiro, Kikyou. – Respondeu de imediato, como se aquela resposta fosse tão óbvia que era um sacrilégio a jovem não ter ciência._

_Dentro do abraço, apesar de ainda triste pelo estado e tratamento do pai, abriu um pequeno sorriso. Fora a primeira vez que ouvira algo suave soar dos lábios carrancudos de Naraku Heathcliff, e não que tivesse dúvidas antes, mas essa era primeira vez que tinha certeza concreta de que o seu sentimento não era apenas de uma via._

_- Você ainda me vê como sua irmã mais nova? – Perguntou, mesmo já podendo concluir a resposta. Ergueu o rosto querendo fita-lo nos olhos, ao agitar o ombro fê-lo tirar o rosto de lá e erguê-lo, assim podendo o homem encontrar os olhos negros que tanto lhe chamavam a atenção._

_- Não. – Resposta mais do que previsível, seguida de um ataque voraz de uma fera a um cordeiro. Como o abraço que a aranha dá em sua presa com suas oito longas patas ele uniu o corpo da jovem ao seu, e segurando-a pela nuca, quase asfixiou-a com um beijo sedento. Guiou-a dando passos à frente, forçando-a a andar para trás, até encurralá-la em uma fina pilastra de madeira._

_Abandonou os lábios dela para provar a pele sensível do pescoço, notou o quão havia acertado o ponto fraco quando de imediato ouvia-a suspirar e sussurrar seu nome. Estava indo com muita sede ao pote, todavia tamanho era o descontrole que não parara para pensar se a assustaria._

_Não assustou. Era tão igual a ele no que sentia, que se o próprio não tivesse tomado essa atitude ela mesma teria o feito. Suas mãos apertavam a camisa dele, fazendo com que o pano descesse esticado para baixo e o início das costas dele se mostrasse, assim tocava a pele rija dele, passando a superfície da lã de sua luva pelos pontos sensíveis, surrupiando arrepios. Como resposta ele lhe apertava a cintura e prensava-a contra a pilastra._

_Poderiam continuar aquela brincadeira a noite inteira, se não houvessem escutado o chamado de Kaede para o jantar. Separaram os corpos e seguiram à grande casa._

_O senhor Earnshaw, apesar de abatido, mostrara força de vontade para sentar-se à mesa com todos. A doença afetava seu humor, ora estava alegre esbanjando sorrisos e ora estava um grosseiro, perdido em uma irritação sem limites._

_Os dias foram passando, o velho parecia melhorar, a febre não o atormentava todos os dias, ia e vinha. Todos naquela casa o importunavam a todo o tempo para seguir todas as recomendações do médico e ele parecia aos poucos ficar quase bom, mas não se curava de fato._

_Enquanto o tempo passava, o rapaz e a senhorita daquela casa cada dia mais próximos ficavam. Não havia um dia que ela não o procurasse no estábulo, encontrava-o a escovar o pelo dos cavalos e aproveitava a deixa para convidá-lo a cavalgar pelos morros. Assim faziam, montavam juntos e corriam pelos campos até encontrarem as rochas cinzentas no topo. No início seus passeios resumiam-se à propriedade de Wuthering Heights, mas com a empolgação da juventude logo a região se tornara pequena diante da sede em conhecer novos horizontes, então, à surdina, de vez em quando, adentravam a propriedade vizinha e passavam o dia todo por suas bandas sem que os proprietários desconfiassem. O sabor do escondido era sedutor para os dois, e talvez os inspirassem._

_Deitavam-se na grama esverdeada, observavam as formas que as nuvens formavam no céu, conversavam sobre todo o universo no qual viviam, às vezes filosofavam e os diálogos perdiam o sentido, mas ainda assim os distraiam. E quando queriam mais intimidade, retornavam à Wuthering Heights e assistiam o pôr do sol embaixo da grande árvore enquanto trocavam carícias e beijos que pareciam não ter fim. Os dois guardavam cada momento em suas memórias para acalentar a velhice um dia. Certamente envelheceriam juntos, era impossível verem-se distantes um do outro. Era para sempre..._

* * *

><p>- Para sempre, Kikyou. – Ele murmurou enquanto abriu os olhos enfim , e num profundo respirar, apoiando um joelho depois do outro, levantou-se devagar do jazigo no qual divagara por aqueles instantes e retomou seu aspecto frio de sempre.<p>

Passou um dos braços pela face, limpando-a superficialmente da terra escura e após pegar a sua lamparina caminhou de volta à propriedade. Ao entrar pelos enormes portões, atravessou o grande pátio que trazia tantas lembranças, manteve o olhar fixo na janela central da grande casa, havia luz vindo de dentro (era o quarto onde Sango e Kaede estavam trancadas),apesar de não haver alguém fitando através do vidro a paisagem, os olhos dele viam o semblante de uma mulher a tocar nas cortinas. Se houvesse outra pessoa ao seu lado provavelmente nada enxergaria e afirmaria que Naraku estava perdendo a sanidade.

... E talvez estivesse perdendo mesmo.

Continua ...


End file.
